Icecream Kiss
by AnimeBomb
Summary: A chapter from TvS but with a scent of lemons


**So I aaaages ago when I was writing a chapter for my story Teacher Vs Student (Will be updated soon I promise!) I wanted to make a lemony scene but it was to early for anything to um happen I mean like it was too early to add any *ahem* 'bowchikawowow' moments~ Gawsh I'm so awkward well...anyway here it is and I hope you enjoy~ I don't own KH :3 From Axel's POV.**

* * *

"I'm in here," Roxas called out down the hallway. I hadn't realized I'd been spacing out.

"Coming!" I followed the sound of Roxas' voice, he was humming softly. Probably thought I couldn't hear him. I went into the kitchen; Roxas stopped his humming and set the shopping bags down onto the table. He took off his beanie hat and shook his head, letting the blond dishevelled spikes fall into place.

"You said you were thirsty right? Let me get you a drink." He shifted over to the counter. "Actually, wait a second." He smiled slightly. "Would you prefer to have a Sea-salt ice-cream? I mean I know it's not going to be as good as the ice-cream at the parlour like you said, but I was just wondering…" he began to fidget with his fingers.

"Sure, I'd love to have an ice-cream." Although I didn't really feel like having one I didn't want to make the blond upset by declining his offer. He rummaged through the shopping bags and pulled out the small blue box.

"Here," he ripped open the top of the box, pulled out two ice-creams that were wrapped in a silver packet and passed one to me. I opened the packet, scrunched up the wrapping and threw it in the bin that was to my side. I held the ice-cream and licked the bottom where it was already beginning to melt.

"Thanks. I think Sea-salt flavoured ice-cream is my favourite type. Double caramel swirl is good but it just doesn't beat Sea-salt." I took a bite out of the blue ice-cream. It felt cold against my sensitive front teeth.

"Yeah, nothing beats Sea-salt ice-cream." He opened his own ice-cream from the packet. He took a good long lick, slowly moving the tip of his tongue up the ice-cream, before taking a bite off the top. I wonder what else he could do with that tongue? "Is there something wrong Axel? Why are you looking at me like that." He tilted his head to the side. Oh god I was caught staring. I took a few bites out of my ice-cream in an attempt to cool myself down. "Do I have some around my mouth?" He licked his lips making them wet. Damn my teenage sexual hormones, damn them to hell. I swear Roxas must be subconsciously trying to seduce me.

"No uh it's nothing don't worry." I looked down at my ice-cream and ate the rest of it. There was an uncomfortable tight feeling in my lower regions.

"Hnnn…A-Ahh," Roxas mewled as he deep throated the ice-cream. Oh god this was becoming unbearable. So wrong yet so right.

"Are y-you ok?" I was amazed that I could form a coherent sentence. The blond looked at me and blushed deeply.

"I…uh…" He still had some ice-cream around his lips, the blue substance spilled down the side of his mouth. That's it I can't take it much longer. I walked over, trapping him between the counter and myself. I gently lifted his head up and licked the trail of melted ice-cream from his chin to the side of his mouth. I could taste the salt and sugar from the ice-cream but there was something else there too. I could taste Roxas; he tasted like peaches and vanilla. I wanted more. "A-Axel what are you doing?" he squirmed around, but gave up after a few seconds.

"I want you," I whispered into his ear blowing slightly. I bit down softly on his earlobe and sucked.

"A-Ah but I'm your teacher, we can't…" His half lidded eyes were filled with pure lust, so why was he trying to resist? Well that's just going to have to change, I want him to moan out my name in pleasure.

"Because," I kissed him down his jaw line until I reached his soft lips "I love you." I planted a kiss gently on his lips. I didn't expect for him to kiss back. He nipped at my bottom lip making me gasp; he took that as a chance to slide his tongue into my mouth.

We battled using our tongues before running out of breath. Roxas was the first to pull back leaving a trail of saliva. We stood there panting for a few moments before I smashed my lips against his in a possessive kiss. I darted my tongue into his mouth, exploring every part I could. I couldn't stop myself I needed more, I cupped his face and managed to push my tongue further into his mouth. His taste was addictive.

* * *

**Done O.O Please review, I'll love you forever and what not**


End file.
